Jonas LA Of Hannah Montana
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What would happen if Miley and Jackson moved from Malibu to L.A.?
1. Miley Stewart?

Nick, Joe, and Kevin are in school when someone walks up and accidentally bumps into Nick. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

"That's ok." He replies and they look up.

"Nick?"

"Miley Stewart?"

"I don't believe it. You go to school here?!"

"Yeah. I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here?"

"I moved here just last night. Dad died and Jackson couldn't afford the Malibu house."

"Wait a minute. Your dad died?"

Miley looks down sad. "Yeah. A week ago. A drunk driver hit him and his car flipped hitting a tree. He flew out of the windshield and died on impact."

"Oh, Miley. I'm so sorry." He replies and hugs her.

She hugs him back. "It's not your fault. Lilly was upset that I had to move. She's my best friend you know."

"I know. But despite why you're here, I'm glad you are. What's your house?"

"3319 E. 4th St."

"Seriously?! Mine's 3320."

"What?!" She asks shocked and pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah!"

"This means we're neighbors. This is so cool!"

"Yeah. So want a ride home after school?"

"I'd like that."

"Can I see your schedule?"

She hands him her schedule and he reads it over. "Well?"

He looks up and smiles. "All my classes. I'll show you around."

"Cool."

"I missed you, Miley. Or should I say... Hannah?" He whispers the Hannah.

"Please don't. How'd you know?"

"I saw you take the wig off by accident. I was shocked at first, but then realized why you do that. Then I got scared of confronting you."

"Do Joe and Kevin know?"

"No. Just me."

"Good."

"I really did miss you though."

"I missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you since I last saw you."

"Same here."

"Really?"

"Really." He replies and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

Miley's caught off guard, but kisses back two seconds later. When air is needed, they pull away. "Wow." Miley sighs.

"Miley?"

She opens her eyes and looks at him. "Yeah, Nick?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to."

He smiles. "I love you. I've never felt like this before. But when I'm with you..."

She cuts him off. "I know what you mean. I love you too."

He pecks her lips. "Come on. We don't wanna be late for our first class."

She nods and walks hand in hand with him.


	2. Ex-Best Friend?

After school, Nick and Miley met up with Kevin and Joe at Kevin's car. "Hey, Guys."

"Hey, Miley." The boys greeted back.

"We were wondering if Miley could hitch a ride home with us. She's our next door neighbor." Nick said.

"Jackson drove me to school this morning. Dad died and that's why we moved because Jackson couldn't afford the Malibu house." Miley added.

"Your dad died?!" Joe and Kevin asked shocked.

She nodded and looked down sadly. "Oh, Hunny." Kevin said and hugged her. "We're so sorry."

She let go and slightly smiled sadly. "It's ok. Lilly's upset and won't talk to me. She's my best friend and that hurts more than losing my dad."

"I could talk to her for you." Joe said.

"How?" She asked looking at him.

"She gave me her number before we left. I talk to her all the time except the last two weeks and I guess that's because of your dad's death."

"Oh. She never told me she talked to you."

"I'll call her when we get home. She tells me everything since we've been dating."

"What?! How long have you two been together?"

"Three months. I come to visit her sometimes on the weekends."

"She lied to me?!"

"Huh?" Joe asked confused.

"All those weekends in the last three months that I asked her to hang out, she said either something in her family came up or she had the 24 hour bug. She lied to me. It was because YOU were visiting her. I can't believe her! I tell her EVERYTHING and now that Nick and I got together, I was gonna tell her the next time she let me speak to her." Miley said exasperated and teared up at the fact that she couldn't believe her best friend would lie to her like that. "I thought she was my best friend. But I guess I was wrong." She sniffled.

Nick pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Shhhhhhh. It'll be ok, Love. You always have us. And you have Oliver back in Malibu. He's still your friend isn't he?"

Miley nodded her head against his chest. "Yeah, but he's a total doughnut." She mumbled.

Nick chuckled. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too." She said pulling away.

Nick wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and kissed her lips softly. "I'll never leave you, My Smiley Miley. You're my life, my soul, my everything. I have missed you that much since my brothers and I had to leave Malibu. Our friend from school Macy likes me, but I've already told her I don't like her like that and that I love someone else. I didn't say who you were though."

Miley smiles. "Do I ever get to meet her?"

"Probably later. She's our friend Stella's best friend. She follows Stella everywhere."

She giggles. "She a fan of yours? Macy I mean."

"She's creepily obsessed, but yes. Very much so."

"I did always love you guys, but I've never been like that. I was so honored when I met you all, but especially you, Nicholas. Your music always inspired me. That's how I write my own. I've been writing my own for a year now. Dad was so proud of me when I wrote my first one. It took a while, but I felt proud of myself too once I was done."

"I heard the one. Gonna Get This. You sang it with Iyaz. I liked that one."

"I wrote it myself, but the producers wouldn't let me record it. Then Iyaz came into the studio and said he liked it. He convinced the producers to let me record it if he sang it with me."

"Well, it's really good."

"Thanks, Nicky. I'm working on one called Been Here All Along. It's about those who are in the military and stuff."

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful, Love. You're a really great song writer."

"Thanks. Lets get home." She replied and gets in the car.


	3. Meeting Denise

The gang gets home and Miley looks at Nick. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure, but let me introduce to you my parents first and then I'll ask." He replied.

"Ok." She said and gets out following him inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Dear!" His mom yelled.

Nick took Miley with him and they went to the kitchen. "Mom, I brought my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" She asked excitedly and spun around to face them.

Miley smiled shyly and slightly waived. "Hi."

"Oh! Hello, Dear. I'm Denise Jonas."

"I'm Miley Stewart a.k.a. Hannah Montana."

"Really?! I thought Hannah Montana was blonde."

"She is. I wear a wig. She's my alter ego. It's so I can be famous and live my dream, but at the same time, I can have a normal life."

"Oh. I get it. Smart."

"Thanks. It was my idea. My dad tried to get me to do the opposite, but I was able to convince him with my stubbornness. My older brother Jackson and I moved next door from Malibu. Dad died a week ago and Jackson couldn't afford to keep the Malibu house."

"Oh, Dear. I'm so sorry, Hun. You're welcome here anytime. Even if it's the middle of the night. Just call Nick and he'll let me know you're coming."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jonas."

"Please call me Denise."

She nodded. Nick Spoke up. "Can I go over to her place? We have Math homework and she's good in that class. I need help as you know."

"Go ahead. Miley, why don't you pack a bag and spend the night here tonight? You two do your homework first then do that and be back at 7:00 for dinner."

"Ok. Come on, Nicky." Miley said and dragged him to her house next door.


End file.
